Tsuna's Long Day
by hibalicious
Summary: 14 Oktober! Ulang tahun Tsuna. Dan Reborn mengadakan kompetisi untuk para Guardian. Hadiahnya adalah seminggu bersama Tsuna di pulau pribadi milik Vongola! Kompetisi apakah itu? Siapa pemenangnya?


**A/N :** Oya oya.. Lanjutan dari **Gokudera's Long Day**, Gokkun's b-day fic. Tapi storylinenya gak nyambung dan gak sama. Walaupun emang berhubungan(?) Dan—oke, disini ada beberapa hal yang ngga sinkron dengan dunia KHR karena saya ga ada ide :| FYI, kali ini kayaknya ngga sehancur yang punya Gokudera orz;; Tapi tergantung yang baca sih (eh?)

**Disclaimer : **Sayangnya **KHR** punya **Amano Akira** ;;A;; Dan ide kompetisi terinspirasi dari doujin **RE:sKEY **yang kau akan tau nanti ;3 *shot*

**Summary : **14 Oktober! Ulang tahun Tsuna. Dan Reborn mengadakan kompetisi untuk para Guardian. Hadiahnya adalah seminggu bersama Tsuna di pulau pribadi milik Vongola! Kompetisi apakah itu? Siapa pemenangnya?

**Pairing : **None. Beberapa hint G27, 8059, 6918

**Warning! Gaje, capslock dan typo bertebaran, OOC, hint shounen-ai, beberapa hal melenceng dari dunia KHR.**

**

* * *

**

— **Tsuna's Long Day **—

* * *

Musim gugur, merupakan musim yang romantis bagi para pasangan kekasih. Eh tapi sebenarnya tidak juga sih, apalagi yang tidak memiliki pasangan, musim gugur hanyalah satu dari empat musim lainnya yang biasa saja hanya bedanya, kerja para tukang sapu akan bertambah dibandingkan musim sebelumnya karena banyak stok daun kering dijalanan. Dan omong-omong, tokoh kita yang satu ini juga tidak merasakan perbedaan yang menonjol dikehidupannya pada musim ini, terlebih lagi dia memang tidak punya pasangan (sigh). Yah—kecuali hari ini sih.

14 Oktober..

Kau pasti tau ini adalah hari kelahiran siapa. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan yang sedang mengetik ini. EH—bukan, yang dimaksud adalah tokoh utama kita dengan wajah rapeablenya, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Lalu lalu, apa yang kiranya Tsunayoshi lakukan hari ini, hm? Tidak ada? Ya. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, hari yang memiliki tanggal yang sama seperti saat ia lahir beberapa tahun lalu ini tidak ada yang berbeda, tidak ada yang khusus. Berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ah, mungkin kecuali yang satu ini.

"JYUUDAAIMEE!"

Oke, ini dia, ini dia.

Baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, sang pemilik rambut cokelat ini sudah dikagetkan dengan panggilan—tepatnya teriakan dari sang tangan kanan tercinta yang oh sangat bersemangat hari ini. Pemuda ini menghela nafasnya panjang, memandangi sosok yang perlahan mendekati dirinya yang masih berpiyama di ambang pintu. Sedikit memutar mata cokelat mudanya ketika melihat sang pemuda Italia itu kembali menyerukan panggilan 'Jyuudaime' dengan keras. Dia sudah mulai tertular Ryohei sepertinya.

"Gokudera-kun.. Aku harap kau memperkecil suaramu, emm, yang lain masih tertidur, kau tau." ujarnya pelan seraya menggosok belakang kepalanya.

"M-Maaf, Jyuudaime!" pemuda dengan rambut putih itu merunduk dalam-dalam, membungkukkan badannya didepan sang Jyuudaime, yang lantas membuat yang bersangkutan segera mengibaskan tangannya, tanda ia tidak perlu meminta maaf sampai seperti itu. Dan Gokudera pun menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, ia lalu menepuk pundak Tsuna pelan, memandang lurus dengan mata hijaunya. "Jyuudaime, ini penting, dengar.."

Dari nada yang terlihat sangat serius itu, Tsuna mulai berkeringat tidak enak, takut-takut Gokudera akan menyampaikan hal yang buruk. Belum lagi dilihat dari bagaimana ia tergesa-gesa mendatanginya. Menelan ludah, "A-Ada apa?"

Hening untuk sesaat, sampai sang pengebom itu mulai membuka mulutnya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Jyuudaime."

...Krik.

"..Hanya itu?" Tsuna memandang dengan satu mata terlihat menyipit, menatap dengan heran Gokudera dihadapannya.

Sementara raut wajah Gokudera seperti teringat sesuatu, ia menepuk dahinya. "Aah! Maaf aku lupa membawa kadonya Jyuudaime!"

B-Bukan itu yang Tsuna maksud. Ia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk mendapatkan kado dari orang lain, sekalipun itu Gokudera. Ada yang ingat hari ini ulang tahunnya saja ia sudah cukup senang, apalagi yang satu ini bahkan sampai datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi begini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, melekukkan senyum kecil diwajahnya. "Nah, tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Terimakasih." dan senyumannya pun bertambah lebar.

Melihat senyum manis sang Jyuudaime tersayang itu rasanya membuat Gokudera ingin langsung memeluknya. T-Tapi mana berani ia memeluk Tsuna, mengingat Yamamoto dirumah sana. Eh maksutnya mengingat hal itu sangat tidak sopan, dan bisa-bisa ia dikenakan hukuman melanggar undang-undang Uke Milik Bersama karena akan memeluknya untuk sendiri. Eh kok aneh sih? Abaikan.

"T-Tidak Jyuudaime! Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu!" seru pemilik rambut putih itu bersemangat dengan kepalan tangan didepan dada.

Tsuna tersenyum samar, "E—Eeh.. Terimaka—"

"Nanti dulu, dame Tsuna."

Oh ini dia.

Yang katanya hitman nomor satu, Arcobaleno terkuat pemegang Sun Pacifier yang konon katanya punya istri dan pacar banyak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bayi menyebalkan dengan topi fedoranya yang satu ini, Reborn, yang entah datang darimana langsung mendarat di kepala Gokudera dengan santainya. "Kau tidak boleh mendapatkan hadiah semudah itu, Tsuna."

Sang Decimo_e_ pun meringis pelan. "Eh kok?"

Dan Gokudera mulai terlihat sudut amarahnya, "Haah?"

Reborn berdeham sejenak, lalu mengambil surat dari punggungnya yang entah bagaimana bisa ada surat disana, dan menjatuhkan surat itu ke tangan Gokudera. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Hmm."

Gokudera membuka amplop suratnya, mengambil helai kertas didalamnya dan memperhatikan tulisan yang tertera disana. Alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika membaca isi surat yang diberikan Reborn itu.

"..Surat tantangan?"

* * *

Atap bangunan Namimori Chuu. Dimana angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, udara yang lumayan pas untuk tidur siang di atap sana. Walaupun sedikit dingin, tapi lebih nyaman ketimbang saat musim panas dimana matahari sangat bersinar terik. Sekarang langit tampak berawan dan matahari pun tidak terlalu terik. Sungguh cuaca yang sangat menggoda untuk bermalas-malasan di atap sekolah.

Itulah rencana awal sang prefek, Hibari Kyoya. Sampai acara malas-malasannya diganggu dengan segerombolan herbivora yang sangat ribut. Dan tentunya—sangat mengganggu. Sebenarnya mudah saja sih untuk menggigit mereka semua sampai mati, tapi sayangnya salah satu dari mereka menjanjikan sesuatu yang katanya bagus dari surat tantangan yang diberikan padanya.

"Ehm ehm. Berkumpul semua."

Seorang bayi(?) atau tepatnya Arcobaleno dengan pakaian serba hitam yang tengah berdiri diatas kepala Vongola Decimo_e _itu memerintahkan semua Guardian Vongola yang diundang. Dengan megaphonenya, ia mengulang lagi kalimatnya yang ditujukan pada kedua orang di pojok sana yang tengah beradu sangat mesra dengan _senjata_ mereka. Ehm, tolong artikan dengan berkelahi, oke, abaikan tulisan "senjata" yang dimiringkan. _(A/N : EH?)_

"Hibari, Mukuro, kalau kalian tidak berhenti akan kucabut hadiahnya."

Kedua pasangan—ehm rival yang sedang asik-asiknya _menciumi_ _senjata_ lawannya dengan miliknya itu serentak berhenti mendengar peringatan Reborn yang kesekian kalinya. "Oya~? Kurasa kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja, Hibari Kyoya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan hadiah _menguasai_ tubuh Vongola. Kufufufufu.."

..Nanti malam?

A-APAAAAAAAA?

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli hadiah murahan yang ditawarkan." sang prefek bermata tajam kembali _mencium_ Mukuro dengan senjata metal kesayangannya, tapi langsung reflek Mukuro tahan dengan tridentnya.

"Hibari, nanti kutambahkan hadiahnya. Berkumpul kesini, cepat!"

"Hn.."

Dan sang skylark pun menurut mendengar mendapat hadiah tambahan. Ia menarik tonfanya dan berjalan ke Guardian yang lain yang tengah kebingungan apa maksud hadiah tersebut. Dan tentu saja, Tsuna yang mendengar hadiah versi Mukuro langsung keringat dingin dan bertanya pada Reborn. Namun seperti Reborn biasanya, ia diabaikan. Tsuna cemberut.

"Ehm tes 1..2.. Oke semua berkumpul dulu. Dan—" pemegang Sun Pacifier itu terdiam sebentar menunggu Mukuro dan pasangan—ehm rivalnya yang masih terlihat perang mata, saling memandangi dengan _mesra_. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan, Reborn melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ehm. Ciaossu.. Dalam rangka memperingati(?) ulang tahun Dame-Tuna ini, kita merayakan kompetisi kecil."

"Eeeeeeeh?"

"Haah?"

"Ahahaha. Sepertinya seru!"

"Lambo-san suka kompetisi!"

"EXTREMEEEEEEEE! KOMPETISI APA?"

"Oya?"

"..."

"Diam dulu semua. Ehm. Hadiahnya adalah menghabiskan satu minggu dengan Tsuna di pulau pribadi milik Vongola tanpa diganggu!" ujar Reborn mantap, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menunggu reaksi para Guardian Vongola mendengar hadiah yang bisa dibilang—wow, apalagi dengan Tsuna yang rapeable itu. Dan—para Guardiannya itu menunjukkan ekspressi yang macam-macam.

"Ahaha sepertinya menyenangkan seminggu dengan Tsuna disana!" Yamamoto tampak tertawa manis dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Ia membayangkan hal hal seru yang akan ia lakukan bersama Tsuna jika mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Sementara Gokudera—entah, wajahnya tampak merah menahan rasa senangnya. Oh, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan jika ia mendapatkan hadiah seminggu bersama Tsuna di pulau pribadi milik Vongola itu. Ia akan menghabiskan seminggunya dengan melatih dirinya agar menjadi tangan kanan yang baik, eh? Tidak juga. Sebenarnya Gokudera memikirkan hal lain yang membuat wajahnya merah tidak karuan.

"EXTREME!" tidak ada komentar lain untuk Ryohei yang sepertinya tidak terlalu se-bahagia Gokudera dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan, walaupun gestur tubuhnya tampak berapi-api dengan kedua tangan dikepalkan diudara. Ah, dia memang seperti itu sih.

"Lambo-san ingin main dengan Tsuna! Gyahahahaha!"

Mukuro, Mist Guardian itu tampak tersenyum mesum mengelus dagunya, menatap Decimoe dengan pandangan seduktif yang langsung membuat Tsuna keringat dingin. Ia—sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik hadiah seminggu bersama Tsuna itu, ia lebih tertarik dengan hal yang akan ia lakukan pada Decimoe itu. Seminggu bersama Tsuna tanpa diganggu? Oh tentunya ia bisa dengan mudah _menguasai_ sang Decimoe.

"Aku tidak ikut."

Ini dia yang protes pertama.

"Tunggu Hibari, ada hadiah lain khusus untukmu." cegah Reborn yang langsung meloncat turun dari Tsuna. "Kuizinkan kau bertarung dengan dame-Tsuna."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Hyper Dying Will Tsuna?"

"Kurang tertarik."

"HDW Tsuna dan Dino?"

"Tidak minat.."

"Hmm.. HDW Tsuna, Dino dan aku?"

"..Kurang menarik."

Bah. Hibari memang keras kepala dan egois. Terkadang ia bisa seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya harus dituruti. Ini yang ulang tahun siapa yang minta banyak siapa coba? Reborn menghela nafas panjang, ia tau betul sifat Cloud Guardian yang egois ini. "Oke terakhir, atau kau tak mendapat apapun. HDW Tsuna, Dino, aku dan Mukuro."

Hibari terdiam sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda indigo yang masih memandangi Decimoe dengan uh—pandangan pedofil(?). Sudut sudut kemarahan mulai muncul di kepala sang skylark dan ia mengencangkan tonfanya. "Pilihan terakhir, aku ambil."

"Oke, seminggu dengan Mukuro di pulau pribadi Vongola?"

"Bertarung dengan HDW Sawada, Dino dan kau. Seminggu menyiksa Rokudou Mukuro."

"Oke, deal?"

"Hn."

"Benar? Tidak memilih yang di pulau pribadi Vongola?"

"Iya."

"Beneran? Tidak menyesal? Disana ada Love Hotel."

_(A/N : ...A-APAAAAAA?)_

"...Oke."

Dan mereka pun berjabat tangan, yang berarti resminya kompetisi dalam rangka ulang tahun Decimoe ini dimulai. Reborn kembali bertengger(?) di kepala Tsuna dan mengambil megaphonenya yang entah darimana itu.

"Oke semua dengar. Kompetisinya mudah, yang paling membuat jantung dame-Tsuna berdebar adalah pemenangnya. Cara apapun bebas. Tapi ingat, tidak ada darah." jelas Reborn yang mendelik pada Hibari dan Mukuro, lalu meloncat turun mengabaikan Tsuna yang berteriak protes, dan menunjuk ke arah mesin yang entah muncul darimana.

Mesin itu berbentuk kotak ramping berwarna merah setinggi dua meter dengan garis vertikal yang membelahnya menjadi dua. Disamping garis vertikal itu terdapat angka satu sampai sepuluh. Diatas mesin kotak itu tampak lingkaran diatasnya yang dihiasi tanda hati. "Itu adalah 'Doki Doki Meter' yang akan mengukur detak jantung Tsuna. Yang bisa membuat lampu hati diatas menyala paling terang adalah pemenangnya."

Mata para Guardian langsung tertuju pada benda yang bisa dibilang unik itu. Mereka memandangi mesin itu sementara beberapa dari mereka mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka agar membuat Decimoenya terkejut?

"Baiklah! Dimulai dari.. Yamamoto!"

Priiiiiiiit!

Peluit dibunyikan entah oleh siapa, tanda dimulainya Yamamoto untuk membuat 'Doki Doki Meter' itu menunjukkan angka yang besar demi mendapat hadiah. Sementara Guardian yang lain mengambil jarak dari Tsuna dan Yamamoto, Mukuro dan Hibari kembali _bermesraan_ di pojok sana.

...

Eh kok melenceng?

A-Abaikan.

Yamamoto, berdiri di hadapan Tsuna yang tengah duduk dengan terpaksa di kursi besar ala raja yang entah muncul sejak kapan. Ia, Rain Guardian itu tengah memikirkan cara untuk membuat Tsuna kaget atau berdebar. "Ahaha kira-kira apa ya.."

"Oh!" Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yamamoto untuk segera melangkah mendekati Tsuna, dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Decimo_e _itu.

"H—HAAAAAH?"

Lima detik kemudian, wajah Tsuna tampak memerah tidak karuan, diiringi pekikan kagetnya yang lantas membuat Guardian lain yang menonton bertanya-tanya apa yang Yamamoto bisikkan pada Tsuna. Sementara, 'Doki Doki Meter tampak menyala terang sampai angka empat, diiringi bunyi 'Doki' sebanyak empat kali. Yamamoto bersiul santai kembali ke tempat 'penonton', sampai ia merasakan baju belakangnya ditarik. Yamamoto menoleh, "Eh? Kenapa Tsuna?"

"A-Apa benar yang kau katakan t-tadi?" t-tanya sang Decimo_e _dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Yamamoto tersenyum mantap.

"Iya! Hahaha kalau kau saja sudah begitu, aku jadi penasaran reaksinya nanti."

"E-Eh? Belum kau beritau?"

Yamamoto mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali berjalan bergabung ke Guardian yang lain, disambut wajah bingung mereka.

"O-Oi Yakyuu-Baka! Apa yang kau bisikkan pada Jyuudaime?" sang pemegang storm ring ini pun langsung bertanya ketika Yamamoto mendekat. Penasaran? Oh, sepertinya, hm. Atau mungkin cemburu, eh?

Yamamoto hanya tertawa santai menanggapi pertanyaan Gokudera. "Ahaha.. Bukan apa-apa." ia lalu tersenyum manis pada pemuda berambut silver itu, "—nanti juga kau tau."

Dan serentak wajah Gokudera entah mengapa memerah, memalingkan muka, ia memutuskan mengamati kedua sepatunya dibawah sana yang kemudian disambung oleh tawa pelan Yamamoto.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya, Gokudera." seru Reborn yang entah datang darimana dengan megaphonenya.

Gokudera melangkah mendekati sang Jyuudaime dengan gugup. S-Saking ingin mendapatkan hadiahnya, ia jadi tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat Jyuudaimenya terkejut. Selain tidak tega, ia memang tidak ada ide apa yang harus dilakukan. Makanya, terbesit sebuah ide yang lumayan aneh dan memalukan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menggunakan cara lain seperti meledakkan dinamitnya ditempat, tapi ia tidak tega! Tidak mungkin ia meledakkan dinamitnya untuk membuat Jyuudaimenya terkejut.

Dan ide yang pertama pun terpaksa ia gunakan. Gokudera berdeham sebentar, menatap mata coklat milik sang Jyuudaime. Ia menelan ludah, bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sambil melebarkan telapak tangan didepan dada.

"J—Jyuudaime. Sebenarnya.. A-Aku ini.. Perempuan!"

...

"E?"

DokiDokiDokiDokiDoki.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Mesin aneh itu pun menunjukkan lampu menyala sampai angka lima. Saking terkejutnya, Tsuna hampir terlonjak jatuh dari kursi kalau saja Gokudera tidak langsung memegangnya. "J—Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna yang sudah agak sadar langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya, "K-Kau benar p-p..perempuan, Gokudera?"

Melihat kondisi bosnya itu, Gokudera langsung menggelengkan kepala sekuat tenaga. "B-Bukan, Jyuudaime! Tadi hanya _bercanda. _Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh lihat!" ia pun memegang celananya.

..Eh?

"H-HIIIIII.. T-Tidak perlu! Aku percaya, percaya!"

Senyum mengembang tampak di wajah Gokudera. Ia lalu kembali ke tempat para Guardian yang lain dengan senyum masih diwajahnya. Dengan ini, ia menang satu poin dari peserta sebelumnya, Yamamoto. Kalau tidak ada yang bisa melebihinya, ia akan menang dan mendapatkan hadiahnya. Karena itulah Gokudera masih senyum-senyum.

"Next, Ryohei!"

Sang petinju tersebut langsung melangkah bersemangat kedepan Tsuna sambil bersenandung 'Extreme extreme' dan sejenisnya. Karena mendadak, sebenarnya ia tidak ada ide untuk membuat Tsuna kaget. Dan entah kenapa ia langsung memikirkan hal hal yang membuatnya kaget juga. Ia berpikir kalau dia saja kaget, apalagi Tsuna. Yah—pikiran yang pendek. Eh?

Dan Ryohei pun langsung mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu[1] yang membuatnya lumayan kaget to teh extreme. Menepuk pundak Tsuna pelan, ia merubah tatapannya menjadi seserius mungkin. "..Sawada."

"I-I..Iya?"

Ryohei mendekati telinga Tsuna, dan membisikkan, "Kau tau, Yamamoto memberikan '_pedang_' nya yang extreme pada Tako-Head saat ia ulang tahun..."

...

_EH? 'PEDANG'?_

Entah kenapa pikiran Tsuna langsung menyambung dengan Ryohei. Dan setelah tersambung, dengan cepat otaknya mengolah arti perkataan itu, kemudian dari otak disambungkan ke syarafnya yang langsung membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang—kaget dan..

"EEEEEEHHH?"

DokiDokiDokiDokiDokiDoki!

"EXTREME KAN? AKU JUGA KAGHET TO TEH EXTREME!"

"Y-Yamamoto Apa benar?" pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung turun dari sinnggasananya dan berjalan kedepan Yamamoto.

"Eh? Iya, aku berikan dia pedang kecil. Kenapa?" jawab sang Rain Guardian dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang polos. Sementara Gokudera ber-facepalm ria tidak ingin mengingat percakapan yang tidak sinkron antara dua orang bodoh waktu itu. Dan yang paling buruknya, sang Jyuudaime malah ikut tertular Ryohei! Ada apa dunia!

"A-AAPA? A..Aku tau kalian akan menikah nanti, tapi aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini!" ia menatap Yamamoto dan Gokudera bergantian secara dramatis. Entah kenapa Tsuna disini agak lebay dan bersikap dewasa.

...

"HAH?"

Adalah reaksi yang Gokudera berikan mendengar ucapan Tsuna yang sebelumnya. Apa katanya? Menikah? MANA BISA! Dia bukan GHEI! Ia lalu memandang tajam ke arah Yamamoto yang tampak tertawa kecil. "Apa-apaan?"

"Ahahaha ketauan deh yang tadi~"

...

"K-KAU—!"

"Yak sudah cukup! Selanjutnya Mukuro!" dan niat Gokudera untuk memarahi Yamamoto yang seenaknya itu langsung diputus oleh Reborn yang mendadak muncul ditengah mereka.

"Che!" Gokudera kembali memalingkan muka yang mulai memerah lagi. Dan seperti tadi, Yamamoto kembali tertawa pelan. Sementara Reborn menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Tsuna kembali ke kursinya. Masih shock mengetahui hubungan Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sudah sejauh itu, padahal bukan seperti itu sebenarnya.

Mukuro, yang sedari tadi masih _bermesraan _dengan rivalnya di pojok sana menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebutkan. Ia lalu mundur menjauhi Hibari dan menarik tridentnya. "Oya.. Kurasa sudah bagianku, hm? Kita lanjutkan nanti, Hibari Kyoya."

Ia pun menghilang digantikan kabut. Lalu muncul dibelakang _singgasana _Tsuna. Memang kurang kerjaan padahal jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi yasudah lah. Kemunculan Mukuro dari belakang Tsuna yang mendadak itu memang membuat sang Decimo kaget, tapi tidak lantas membuat 'Doki Doki Meter' bereaksi. Lagipula memang bukan itu yang mau Mukuro lakukan untuk membuat Tsuna kaget.

"Kufufufu.. Tsunayoshi.."

Gulp. "A-Apa?"

Mukuro mengelus dagunya sendiri pelan, memandangi Tsuna dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan yang membuat Tsuna kembali berkeringat dingin takut diraep ditempat. Tapi mengingat ada Guardian yang lain, ia merasa sedikit aman. Menjilat bibirnya, pemuda berambut biru itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tsuna.

"Kau tau, Tsunayoshi.."

_Gulp._

"Aku, sebenarnya sudah lama..."

_Gulp _lagi, ditambah keringat terlihat menetes_._

.

.

.

"..Mencintai.. Kyoya."

.

.

.

.

_Cuit..Cuit.. (masukkan suara burung disini)_

.

.

"Hibari~ Hibari~"

...

"EEEEH?"

"HAH?"

"A ha ha. Ha?"

"Gupya?"

"E—EXTREME?"

"Oh?"

"Hn?"

"Oya? Aku ganteng ya..."

Tsuna jatuh dari kursi. Gokudera menyipitkan sebelah mata. Yamamoto tertawa beku ditempat. Lambo celingukan bingung. Ryohei megap megap tidak karuan. Reborn menggelengkan kepala. Hibird jatuh. Hibari mengasah(?) tonfanya. Mukuro nyisir rambutnya.

Dan kiamat sudah dekat.

DokiDokiDokiDokiDokiDokiDoki!

"EEEEEH? Y-YANG BENAR?" setelah sepuluh detik semua masih membeku dalam posisi yang sama, Tsuna segera tersadarkan oleh suara 'Doki Doki Meter' dan langsung berdiri sambil membetulkan posisi kursinya. Mukuro yang masih berkaca sambil menyisir rambut menoleh ke Tsuna dengan tatapan 'apanya yang _yang benar_'?

"U-Ucapanmu tadi! Apalagi?"

Mukuro memandang langit. Lalu kembali memandang Tsuna, lalu melihat ke arah langit lagi dan Tsuna lagi, langit lagi, Tsuna lagi. Tidak ada kerjaan. Oh bukan, dia bingung. "Oya? Ucapan yang mana ya?"

...

_"M-MUKURO AMNESIA MENDADAK?" _jerit batin Tsuna yang teraniyaya.

Oke, karena sepertinya Mukuro mendadak lupa atau memang disengaja lupa atau memang tadi bukan Mukuro asli yang mengatakannya, mari kita lupakan kejadian ke belakang dan menatap masa depan yang cerah. (eh?) Dan Tsuna pun kembali duduk ke kursinya, mengelap keringat sambil ber-facepalm ria meratapi nasibnya yang mendapat kejutan abnormal yang luar biasa hari ini. Ia ingin hari ini segera berakhir tanpa pemenang. Sungguh.

Mukuro, ia kembali ke pojokan sambil tersenyum kemenangan, menunggu peserta lain selesai tanpa melebihi pointnya. Gokudera yang melihat point Mukuro lebih tinggi langsung ber-OTL ria di pojok lainnya. Ah, pupus sudah harapan bersama Jyuudaimenya selama seminggu. Sementara Yamamoto menyemangati Gokudera, Reborn memanggil peserta berikutnya ; sang Prefek Kanibal, eh Karnivora, Hibari Kyoya.

Dengan latar background bunga sakura yang bermekaran padahal Hibari tidak terlalu suka bunga itu (yaterus), pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mendekati Tsuna yang sudah ketakutan dari jarak tiga meter saja. "Tsunayoshi.." desis Hibari pelan yang entah mengapa membuat Tsuna merasa sedikit _dejavu_.

Mata biru pucat Hibari mengamati Tsuna dari kaki sampai kepala yang juga membuat Tsuna merasa _dejavu_ lagi dipandangi seperti ini. Ah—ohshied. Tsuna lupa memakai dasi, rambutnya belum disisir rapi, dan ia lupa bawa buku matematikaaaaa! Eh yang terakhir itu tidak wajib. Dan dihadapannya ada ketua komite kedisiplinaaaaaan! Apa yang akan Hibari lakukan pada Tsuna yang tidak memakai dasi, rambut belum disisir rapi, dan lupa bawa buku matematika?

Tanpa suara, Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna yang tentu saja membuat Tsuna semakin mundur ke sandaran singgasananya. Sejauh mungkin menjauhi wajah Hibari yang menatap dengan tatapan siap menerkam mangsa padanya. "Kau.." ia mulai berbicara.

Ohtidaktidaktidaktidak. Tsuna kembali ingat ia tidak memakai kaos kaki berwarna putih. Selain itu kerahnya tidak dikancingkan sampai atas. Lalu ia tidak memakai sabuk. Dan seragam yang ia pakai belum dicuci sejak kemarin. Ia juga mendadak lupa hymne sekolahnyaaaaa! AAH! Mengingat segala kesalahannya saja sudah membuatnya berkeringat dingin apalagi dipandangi Hibari dengan tatapan yang secara tidak langsung membuat wajah Tsuna memeraaaah!

..Eh?

DokiDokiDoki DokiDokiDoki DokiDoki!

Suara aneh mesin itu lantas mengalihkan pandangan Hibari dari Tsuna. Mendapati angka delapan menyala dengan terang. Seringai keji mulai tertampang diwajahnya. Ia menarik wajahnya menjauhi Tsuna. Tidak heran, tatapan predator seperti itu pasti membuat siapapun yang seperti Tsuna akan merasa seperti diambang kematian yang tentunya, lebih mendebarkan ketimbang mengetahui cinta terlarang Mukuro atau hubungan dewasa Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang tidak Tsuna ketahui cerita aslinya.

"Hn. Jangan lakukan kesalahanmu lagi, herbivore." ujar Hibari dengan diiringi background sakura bermekaran lagi yang tidak lama kemudian membuat Hibari bersin pelan padahal sekarang musim gugur kan.

...Eh?

"Oya oya.. Kau lumayan juga. Hibari Kyoya." sambut Mukuro dengan tridentnya yang siap menahan _ciuman_ tonfa Hibari. Ah—karena kesempatan menangnya sudah diambil Hibari, ia berpikir harus segera membereskan Cloud Guardian itu, kalau tidak siap-siap saja ia menghabiskan waktu yang _'indah'_ bersama Hibari selama seminggu. Ohsialnya. Kecuali ada orang yang bisa melebihi point Hibari. Sayangnya, peserta yang tersisa tampak tak ada harapan kemenangan. Yang berarti.. Kemenangan sepertinya ada di tangan Hibari. Ohshiedshied.

Dan mereka pun kembali _bermesraan _beradu _senjata_ dipojok sana.. Dan abaikan kata 'senjata' yang dimiringkan di kalimat sebelumnya. (eh?)

Reborn yang sudah malas memberhentikan kedua Guardian Vongola itu memutuskan mengabaikan dan memanggil peserta berikutnya, Lambo. Lagipula—kalau dihentikan pasti mereka akan melanjutkannya nanti malam. (EH?) Ehm, maksudnya akan melanjutkannya saat Reborn tidak melihat.

Bocah keluarga Bovino itu pun berjalan riang ke pangkuan Tsuna dengan wajah polosnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Yang jelas, dari pengamatannya berdasarkan peserta sebelumnya, ia harus membuat Tsuna berteriak.

...Eh?

Lambo mengaduk-aduk(?) rambut kribonya, dan menarik sebuah benda mirip Ten Year Bazooka, hanya saja berwarna hitam dan lebih besar. Oke, jangan tanya kenapa benda itu bisa keluar dari rambut Lambo yang sudah seperti kantong ajaib Do*a*mon saja. "Gyahahaha! Lambo-san menemukan benda ini di gudang!"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Lambo menembakkan bazooka itu ke udara. Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang lumayan keras dan langsung terlihat asap hitam tebal mengepul di sebelah singgasana Tsuna.

Reborn mendelik, "Oh, kau menemukan benda itu." ujarnya. Yang langsung disambut tatapan 'benda apa maksudnya' oleh Tsuna yang terbatuk-batuk akibat asap hitam yang mengepul itu. "..Kau akan lihat."

Dari asap hitam yang tebal itu, terlihat siluet seseorang dibaliknya. Eh? Padahal bazooka itu menembak ke ruang kosong, tapi tampak seseorang datang bersamaan dengan asap itu. Eh kok bisa! Dan yang lebih membuat Tsuna melebarkan matanya, asap yang mulai menipis itu menampakkan sosok lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan jubah hitamnya. Dengan wajah bingungnya, lelaki itu memandang semua yang ada bergantian.

"Hmm? Aku baru saja mau ke toilet dan—dimana ini?"

...

Penampakkan orang yang seharusnya sudah mati berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu itu tentunya membuat semua yang ada—kecuali kedua orang yang kau tau siapa—terkejut penuh kebingungan. "P—PRIMO!"

"Ah? Kau.. Eh? Kenapa aku ada disini?" ujar lelaki yang ternyata kau tau, Giotto del Vongola yang kenapa coba bisa ada disini dengan wajah polos sambil mengelus tengkuknya?

"Oho, selamat datang di kompetisi perayaan ulang tahun dame-Tsuna. Bazooka tu telah memanggilmu." sang Arcobaleno terkuat itu pun menjawab, menunjuk ke Lambo dengan bazooka hitam di tangannya..

"EEEH? KOK BISAAAAAAAAA?"

Itulah reaksi yang dikeluarkan semua yang ada disana termasuk Giotto sendiri, kecuali Reborn dan dua orang dipojok sana yang kau tau siapa mereka.

"Ehm. Bazooka khusus itu digunakan untuk mensummon Vongola Primo dari masa lalu. Dan tentunya, hanya bertahan lima menit."

EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

Sementara yang lain memandangi sang Purimoe, Giotto celingukan melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk mengerti situasinya sekarang ini. Eh dasar lelet, padahal sudah dijelaskan tadi oleh Reborn. (Eh?)

"Hmm.. Ulang tahunmu, eh?" sang Vongola Primo tersenyum manis dan mendekat ke arah Tsuna yang langsung gugup tidak tau mau bicara apa selain mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, karena tidak ada waktu lama.." lelaki berambut pirang itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tsuna yang entah mengapa rona merah mulai muncul diwajah sang Decimo. Dan—

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di dahi Tsuna. Sang Primo menarik dirinya, dan mengelus-elus kepala sang Decimo yang masih membeku. "Buon compleanno—ehm, otanjoubi omedetou, Tsunayoshi-kun." ia pun tersenyum lembut, dan tak lama, kepulan asap hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya, membawa ia kembali ke masanya.

...

"...A—Ap..Apa itu t—tadi..." u-ujar Tsuna dengan suara bergetar sambil memegangi dahinya. Wajahnya merah padam, ia masih merasakan sentuhan Giotto pada dahinya.

DokiDoki DokiDoki DokiDoki DokiDoki DokiDoki!

Oh?

Lampu berbentuk hati di atas mesin itu pun menyala dengan terang. Angka sepuluh juga ikut menyala, menandakan point terbesar yang mampu membuat jantung Tsuna berdebar dengan kencang. Ooh? Rupanya sebuah kecupan manis dari sang Primo itu mampu mengalahkan tatapan karnivora dari Hibari, eh? Yang berarti..

"Gyahahaha Lambo-san menang!"

...

.

.

.

A—APAAAAAAAAAAA?

"J—Jyuudaime kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda dengan rambut silver itu langsung mendekati Tsuna yang masih tampak shock(?) dengan wajah yang masih...memerah. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Semuanya, berkumpul!" perintah Reborn yang kembali bertengger di kepala Tsuna dengan megaphonenya. "..Kalian juga, Hibari, Mukuro! Ehm, karena Lambo yang mensummon Primo dari masa lalu yang membuat point paling besar, jadi ialah—pemenangnya."

"Gyahahahaha~"

"Kufufufufu.. Berarti aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi.. Adios~" pemuda berambut biru itupun menghilang entah kemana dengan kabut. Diringi dengan 'tsk' nya Hibari yang juga merasa tidak ada urusan lagi dan pergi, sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ahahaha.. Selamat~!" Yamamoto bertepuk tangan dengan santai, sementara Gokudera yang merasa gagal kembali ber-OTL ria dipojokan.

Tsuna, setelah kembali normal(?) merasa sedikit lega karena orang yang paling ia takutkan untuk jadi pemenang—Mukuro dan Hibari—ternyata dikalahkan oleh Lambo, tepatnya Lambo yang mensummon Giotto yang membuatnya asdfghjkl tidak karuan. Sang Decimo itu pun tersenyum kecil. Tanpa menyadari ia akan menjadi pengasuh Lambo yang berniat mengajak teman-teman seumurannya ke pulau pribadi Vongola nanti. Yang berarti..Tsuna harus menjadi babysitter selama.. Seminggu...

*kriiiiiiiiiiik kriiiiiiik krik kriiiik kriiiiiik kriiik kriiiiiiiiiiiiiik*

**(**insert Hinamizawa's cicadas sound here (c) Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)

* * *

**

—**Akhirnya Tamat Juga!—

* * *

**

**[1] **Silahkan baca yang Goku's Long Day buat tau apa yg terjadi sebulan yang lalu #promosi *plak*

* * *

**...Endingnya buru-buru, ya?**

**A-Apa? J-Jangan pandang saya dengan tatapan seperti itu! Oke, oke, ini lebih aneh daripada Gokudera's Long Day tapi tidak sehancur Gokudera's Long Day! ;;-;;**

**M-Maaf, saya ngerjainnya di kondisi ngga sehat jadinya ga ada inspirasi ngelucu u_u (yaterus)**

**Oh ya, karena ga ada ide gimana bikin Giotto muncul, saya pake Bazooka ngasal yang seperti kata Reborn ; buat mensummon Giotto. Iya, iya aneh u_u; Habis ga ada ide oTL;; Dan cara pakenya tinggal ditembakin ke ruang kosong dan, voilla! Giotto pun ditarik dari masa lalu kesini 'w'b (saya pengen deh punya itu bazooka *eh*)**

**Akhir kata, buon compleanno Tsuna! :D Dan buon compleanno juga saya (eh?)**

**D**—**Dan.. Review, milady? xD;;**


End file.
